Worth the Wait
by slashburd
Summary: I'd heard it was difficult to write a story where Rey tops Batista - so I had a go : Even if this pairing isn't your thang I'd love some feedback on whether or not it works. Heavy smut as per usual! Oneshot, and a long one at that!


**Title: Worth the Wait - Oneshot**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: Rey Mysterio / Batista **

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true, I don't know or own these people (but I'd secretly love to!).**

**Summary: M/M Slash, bad language, lots of smut!**

Closing the door behind them Dave reached for the light switch. A hand grabbed his wrist before he made could flick the light on and held it firmly.

"I don't think you should do that Dave. I think you know who makes the rules now."

The dim yellow glow of the streetlights glaring through the window was all that lit the room, twinkling the tiniest catch-lights in Dave's eyes. As he stood there a hand caressed his face, soft fingers running from his temple to his jaw, pausing for a moment at the point of his chin.

Hands reached under the leather of his jacket and pushed it backwards over his broad shoulders. He shrugged it off and allowed it to drop to the floor, feeling the cool air of the room against the skin not covered by the tight white vest he was wearing.

His vest was being lifted and a slippery tongue traced a trail up towards h is nipple as the fabric was pushed up and over his head, joining the jacket in a pile on the floor. Dave leaned back against the wall and enjoyed the attention his nipple was receiving. The mouth was cold against his skin, teeth tugging at the erect tissue, pulling hard enough to draw a gasp but stopping short of a full bite. The tension of his skin being stretched made his back arch, the sensitivity of his other nipple now being examined by probing fingers which twisted and pulled with the same insistence as the teeth.

Reaching around he wrapped his almost shovel like hand around Rey's head, drawing him closer, placing his other hand over the one that was busy tormenting his nipple, gripping it to seek more pressure, more pain.

With one final harsh tug from his teeth Rey broke the contact, running his hands up to the sides of Dave's neck, sinking his thumbs into the taut flesh and closing the airway underneath them just enough to merit the first proper moan of the night. Pushing his thumbs further up he forced the taller man's head backwards before moving one hand down and placing it firmly around the wide throat. He gripped firmly, pushing the heel of his hand down on to the undulating Adam's apple beneath it.

"You want this? You sure you want some of me? Cos bra, I tell you now, this is your last chance to say no. Any kind of no after this and I ain't listening man. You gotta be sure."

The carefully spoken words flowed into the room and what they implied was not lost on Dave. There was no way he wanted out of this. He'd waited long enough to do something about his feelings for Rey; feelings that went way past the biblical definition of what family should be. Unable to nod he struggled for the right words to say. Barely able to speak he whispered as loudly as his narrowed throat would allow.

"Rey, don't make me beg again. Please........."

An unseen grin crept across Rey's face. Dave had got it bad for him and he had known it for a long time. But he was nobody's toy so he waited patiently until Dave couldn't take any more of the alternating between flirtatious Rey and cold disinterested Rey. He'd deliberately gotten under Dave's skin to the point where the slightest of his touches burnt Dave like a branding iron, such was the desire that surged through his veins for the smaller man.

Keeping his hand clamped he reached down for the belt buckle and deftly undid that and the button fly that was already straining under his touch. He dragged the jeans down to Dave's knees and reached his hand around, pressing into the firm flesh of the ass that filled those tight boxers so beautifully. Rubbing his hand round and round he created a hot friction through the material, dragging his fingertips roughly, pulling the flesh with him. Dave groaned, the noise almost hissing out of him. He tried to turn his head to the side and felt the hand exert more pressure. A low voice interrupted the expression of Dave's lust.

"You look only at me, don't look away or I'll stop. Is that what you want?"

Barely managing to nod his head Dave understood that Rey was serious.

"Do as you're told Dave, Sé un niño bueno....."

The tone was low and menacing, Rey's heavily accented voice rasping the words into the still air. These were words that Dave had heard before from the man before him but never spoken like that.

Rey hooked a finger inside the waistband of the boxer shorts and pulled at them, teasing as to whether or not he'd got any intention of lowering them. He ran his finger round to the front where a bulge was causing the elasticated waistband to barely maintain contact with the tanned skin of Dave's torso. Rey pulled his hand towards him and slowly worked the boxers down, slight tugs making the protruding erection rub against the fabric which induced small jerks from the hips they now so inadequately covered. They were soon with the denim at Dave's knees, his excitement now clear to see.

"You got it bad don't you Dave. Look at yourself man, letting little Rey-Rey take your clothes off, letting me choke you out. And you know what Dave, before the end of tonight you'll be crying out for little Rey-Rey. Yeah, you're gonna wish Rey had done this to you a long time ago."

Wrapping his hand firmly around the long shaft of Dave's throbbing cock he began to stroke slowly. With his other hand he shoved the heel of it under Dave's chin, forcing his head to bang on the wall.

Dave spread his arms out to brace himself, digging his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle the begging, pleading words he longed to use to ask Rey to get him off. He felt so vulnerable right now, totally exposed and feeling Rey's intimate touch for the first time. The pounding of the bump he'd just taken to the back of his head was working in conjunction with the shortage of air he'd been able to take in. It started to disorientate him.

Rey smiled, just able to see through the murky darkness that Dave was getting more and more desperate as the minutes passed by. He varied the strength of his grip but not the pace, fascinated by the muscular chest rising and falling rapidly in front of him.

He knew by now that Dave would be be screaming inside for release. He was an impatient man by nature and there were stories on the road from the ring rats about how quickly he was usually over. Rey wasn't going to let that happen, not too quickly at least. He did relish the thought of making the big man wait and then ripping that orgasm out of him right when Dave couldn't take any more, that thought was what had got them to this point in the first place.

Rey moved his hand from under the now bruised chin, allowing Dave's head to loll forward. He slid his fingers round to the back of the thick neck, drawing Dave's head down till it was level with his own. He stared a steely gaze which was met by the narrowed eyes of the lust filled creature he'd created. Rey leant forward and hovered his mouth millimetres away from the moist, chewed-raw lips he wanted to taste. Running his tongue across the lips he tasted the metallic tang of blood, concentrating on the spot it was slowly seeping from, licking it softly and feeling the twitching in his own jeans get to an almost unbearable level.

He slipped his tongue between the now parted lips and battled the waiting tongue for the ability to explore. Gripping Dave's arousal hard soon won him the battle, the gasp the pressure forced out of Dave let Rey lunge for a forceful, borderline violent kiss. He dragged his teeth back to the split lip, pulling on it hard, a low growl escaping as he did. It was becoming harder now to pretend that he was still cool, calm or collected but he knew Dave was too far gone to notice.

Without warning he released the stiff cock he'd been touching and it bobbed wildly between them, using his hands to remove his jacket and shirt and only breaking the kiss to speak.

"On the bed, on your back now."

Rey walked around to the side of bed and threw the sheets back. He smirked again as he watched Dave kicking off his shoes and the last of his clothes, almost falling on his ass in the haste of his actions. Soon the tall man shifted to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge where he paused for just a moment too long.

"Dave, do what I tell you bra. On your back, now."

Barking the orders was the best way to stay in control for Rey and to try and deflect some of the arousal that he was feeling. He watched as Dave swung his legs onto the bed and settled his head on the cool pillows. Noticing that he looked uncomfortable Rey climbed onto the bed and pushed the long muscular legs in front of him up towards their owner until they were perfectly bent into position. He didn't want the nervousness to overtake Dave's lust and disappoint them both so keeping things moving was essential.

He settled in the centre of Dave's parted legs and knelt, resting back on his heels. The denim of his jeans was close to fraying with the hard bulge that blatantly presented itself in that position. Admiring the sight of the willing man laid before him he purred and ran his hands down the naked inner thighs that sparkled with a combination of leftover baby oil and sweat. He brushed his hand over the swollen member that looked so inviting and ready to be touched and had an idea.

"Touch it Dave, show me how you do when you think 'bout Rey."

The order shocked Dave. He'd never done that in front of anyone before, let alone his best friend who was now watching over him consumed with lust. He didn't think he could do it.

"Rey, I can't, I just.........."

"I told you man, there ain't any no's now, you're gonna do what I say. Touch yourself Dave, let me see how bad you wanted me all those nights; my hands, my tongue, my tight ass........"

Taking a deep breath Dave closed his eyes and nervously stroked around his hard cock. He heard Rey's words run through his mind again, knowing that he'd done this so many times and imagined Rey was there, ready to take him. He grasped the head between his fingers and rolled his wrist round and round. Curling his long thick fingers around the shaft he could feel how hard he really was, the veins almost ready to burst. It felt good as now he controlled the pressure and the speed. No more teasing and waiting.

How wrong he was.

Sliding two of his fingers into his mouth Rey slicked them up with his spit and without warning went down to the find the place he most wanted to get inside. He slipped his first finger in, almost down to the final knuckle. He'd not prepared Dave or warned him but this was Rey's rules now. He curled that finger until he hit the sweet fleshy bump he knew Dave had never had stimulated before.

Throwing his head back Dave's eyes bolted open like he'd seen a ghost. The sensation of his ass being violated felt incredible, the pain outweighed by an indescribable something he'd never felt before. He writhed to try and open wider, parting his legs more and trying to relax. He stroked himself faster and as he did Rey slid the second finger inside, jamming them hard inside until he felt Dave's muscles stop resisting and just accepting the intrusion.

Rey knew it was time to give Dave what he'd really wanted, what they'd both come to want. Withdrawing his fingers brought a halt to the hand job he'd been watching. He knew that his new lover now wouldn't be able finish without that new sweet feeling he'd just experienced. Ripping the fly of his jeans apart he shoved them, along with his underwear, down just far enough to expose him fully and provide enough room for movement. Rey spat on his hand and used the warm spit to make the smooth skin of his impressive cock moist enough to start fucking Dave like he wanted to; fast and rough.

He shuffled forwards on his knees and rubbed the tip of his erection up and down the cleft of Dave's ass before stopping at the tight entrance. He pressed forward with his hips, not hard enough to break through but more than enough to indicate what was coming next.

"Rey, I don't know if I'm ready, y'know, for that........."

Dave looked panicked, his eyes wide, a shadow from the curtains casting across his face which hid the rest of the fear and trepidation he felt. Conflict raged inside him, this is what he'd wanted, what he'd spent every waking moment aching and yearning for over the years. Every cheap and casual fuck he'd ever had was nothing more than another chance to replay his sweetest fantasies in his mind, fantasies involving the man who was now ready to surge inside him.

"Oh you're ready man. I know you're ready......"

The twang of Rey's voice hung in the air, the tone revealing that he'd no intentions of stopping now.

With a sharp push he rammed himself deep into Dave, sinking half of him inside before the muscles tightened to almost the point of strangulating him.

"C'mon Dave, I'm gonna fuck you anyways so you should relax man and go with it..."

Dave couldn't help but be a little scared by the thought that there was no way back, those words were so blunt and matter of fact. It was fight or flight. He could easily have thrown the smaller man off and beaten the hell out of him but that wasn't what he wanted, that wasn't who he was. He'd waited to be dominated and fucked by this man for as long as he could remember so he should count his lucky stars his wish came true, right?

Bringing his hips off the bed slightly he reached down and grabbed his ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart to allow Rey easier access. It intensified the pain he was feeling but he was confident that it would pass, that spreading to let Rey in would not be a mistake.

Rey's balls literally ached when he saw Dave readying himself to take the stiffness deeper inside him, almost erupting with the sight of the man usually so strong and masculine in a state of wretched desire where he was spreading his legs like a whore to get what he wanted. Pulling out slightly Rey wanted to make this as quick as possible, the sooner he was fully inside the sooner they could rock their hips together and achieve that sweet release.

With that one forward push he felt the muscles clench then relax around him, the scream that accompanied it being loud enough to wake the dead. Dave's face was contorted in pain until he felt a hand reach down and stroke his twitching cock, sticky opaque precum now leaking steadily from it and dripping onto his belly. Rey matched the stroke of his hand with the plunging of his hips, slow at first until he figured out the angle to hit that sweet spot.

As soon as he saw the man beneath him arch his back away from the bed he knew he'd struck gold. Quickening the pace he started to pound into the accommodating flesh, getting close to his own release. This felt better than he could have ever imagined, the sweat forming on both brows and their synchronised moaning just serving to heighten the pleasure.

Rey reached for Dave's hand and guided it down to his cock so he could take over. Planting his hands forward on Dave's chest for extra leverage Rey leaned forward and bucked his hips hard, pulling out and slamming back in with all the force he could muster over and over again.

"Open your eyes Dave, you need to see this man, I want you to remember this..."

Forcing his eyes open Dave saw the slits that now passed for Rey's eyes, the passion in them clear to see. This was the rough sex they both craved, there was no time for tenderness now. A noise came from the back of Rey's throat that shocked them both, his rapid deep thrusts bringing them both almost to the edge.

Dave pumped his cock hard, using his other hand to grip the headboard, sweat pouring down his forehead. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold off but it was no use.

"Rey, oh fuck, Rey.....don't...... fuck.........."

With the last word escaping as if he was about to die there and then, the orgasm he'd craved began, the knot twisting in his belly, his body being shoved sharply up and down against the soft cotton sheets with Rey buried deep inside him. He spilled hot cum in thick spurts all over his chest as he carried on stroking, using his fist to milk every last drop out. As the aftershocks spread through his body he realised Rey had not yet stopped and had thrown his head back, mouth gaping wide open, his tensed body shaking as he ground his hips down one final time.

Dave's clenching was what finally put Rey past the point of no return. Watching the cum oozing all over the chest and nipples he was leant on was almost enough but when he felt Dave's body pulling him closer, barely able to move due to the pressure, he'd lost it. He slid into the well abused hole, the hot liquid firing out of him and lubricating his final movements. The warm moistness enveloped him as his erection faded, slowly pulling out and watching the cum gather in the puckered folds of skin he'd moments earlier been enclosed by.

Dave lay there, breathless and spent. His head was a mess, the power of thought having deserted him when the crescendo of the physical sensations had crashed over him. He looked down and saw the beautiful slender body between his legs, the man with his head bowed, trying hard to catch his breath. He smiled and allowed his legs to drop flat to the bed, exhausted and contented.

Rey used the crumpled sheet to wipe Dave's chest almost clean and then manoeuvred himself up so that he was laid flat on top of his lover. Their lips met and moved together in a slow and gentle kiss that was the opposite of how everything else so far had been or felt. Their tongues danced and rubbed together in sweet circles. Dave locked his arms around the smaller man in an embrace and pulled him down closer, his thrill at the heat of their bodies pressed together making it feel even more right.

Their eyes met but no words needed to be spoken. A silent understanding underlined their feelings. Familia por siempre.

*

A/N: I've seen so much about how Rey never tops Batista so I thought "I'll have a go at that" - I must be mad eh!! Anyway, I'd love to know if people think this works, bear in mind I'm still fairly new to this but feedback on it would be really appreciated, even if the pairing is not your thing :)

And to translate I'm led to believe that "Sé un niño bueno" means "Be a good boy" and familia por siempre means 'family forever' – but I am not a speaker of the language so please forgive me if they're not totally grammatically correct.


End file.
